KotNR 12.19.10
(338) Niari (enter): 18:00 (340) Jankee Mulla (enter): 18:01 (339) fabricati (enter): 18:01 Attempting to assign the role of Player to (339) fabricati... Attempting to assign the role of Player to (340) Jankee Mulla... Attempting to assign the role of Player to (338) Niari... (341) Dana (enter): 18:02 Attempting to assign the role of Player to (341) Dana... (341) Daveed: Hello (340) Jankee Mulla: Yo and stuff. (337) Nathan: Yo... Let's see... (337) Nathan: Who are we missing? (338) Niari: Well, after getting my ass completely destroyed thanks to innefective teammates on L4D2 -- here's hoping there are no zombies here... (337) Nathan: We're missing our Rodian. (337) Nathan: ..... ** (337) Nathan takes a note to self: zombies. ** (340) Jankee Mulla: Zombies? Should I be worried? (337) Nathan: Probably not. (337) Nathan: Even if I use Necromorphs instead of Zombies, you guys are using lightsabers. (337) Nathan: The big danger of zombies and shit is that they have high enough DR that blasting through them isn't that simple. (341) Daveed: there are actually zombies in Star Wars. Some kind of worm things that live in corpses. (337) Nathan: There's also Death Troopers. (340) Jankee Mulla: Yeah, I saw that episode of Clone Wars. (340) Jankee Mulla: Bleh, it's more than I've had bad experiences in zombie-themed games so they're a bit of a turnoff for me. (337) Nathan: They were actually first introduced in the Galaxy of Fear books. (343) Desarian (enter): 18:10 (337) Nathan: Which were originally made to cash in on the early '90s popularity of teenager horror books. Attempting to assign the role of Player to (343) Ferrago... (340) Jankee Mulla: Huh. Didn't know that. (343) Ferrago: Hmm? (337) Nathan: Oh, someone made a comment about zombies, so I made a note to self: zombies. (343) Ferrago: What are we talking about? Also, sorry I'm late. (341) Daveed: that's not what they did with Death Troopers? I ahven't read it yet. (337) Nathan: And we started discussing the various forms of zombies. (337) Nathan: I don't think so... I have it, haven't read it. (341) Daveed: And I remember reading a short story with zombies in SW once, too. (343) Ferrago: Death Troopers had zombies. (337) Nathan: Yeah. I'm just not sure if Death Troopers has Romero style zombies or what. They look it. (337) Nathan: Anyway... (337) Nathan: This one's gonna be talky, I'm afraid. I don't have a fight planned out as more than the most basic of ideas for it, don't have a map, and I'm running on low sleep. (340) Jankee Mulla: Eh, we just had a big fight. We'll survive without another. This is probably a plan session anyway. (341) Daveed: As expected. (337) Nathan: Yarrr. (343) Ferrago: Alright. (341) Daveed: I figured we'd be working out more details of our Cunning Master Plan ™. (343) Ferrago: Talking doesn't bother me any. (343) Ferrago: But I find lots of planning a bit dull. Character interaction interests me more. (338) Niari: Im exhausted too. I worked 60 hours this week and have another 50 next. (338) Niari: Stupid holidays. (337) Nathan: Anyway, I presume you flew back to Home One after you dove down into the undercity to shake the Fuzz. Niari was in need of medical treatment after valiantly surviving the best that Savix had to offer, leaving the cocksure cocksucker absolutely dumbfounded. (337) Nathan: The rest of you almost certainly needed a good night's sleep, too. (343) Ferrago: (brb) (341) Daveed: (Indeed.) (343) Ferrago: (back) (341) Daveed: (brb also) (337) Nathan: Your contacts haven't been quite so restful. After the attempt on her life, Allanza G spent hours in Home One's comm center, rallying her nameless organization. Sometime around dawn, a YT-2400 freighter joins you, landing in the main hangar. She's also been speaking with Panaka, since he is, of course, on a major time difference and this is his good time to speak, in the middle of your unholy early morning. (341) Daveed: (back) (340) Jankee Mulla: Jankee sleeps deeply and quietly into the early morning. Her awakening is quiet and simple. She gets up early and orders a droid to brew an entire pot of caf, of which she consumes half herself fairly quickly. The smell of the fresh caf soon wafts through the air circulation system, gently calling to the only lounge still occupied by organics. ** (341) Daveed gets checked out by the med droids, and tries to wait in the comm center with Allanza, but he's been awake nearly 48 standard hours by the time they get back to ship, and dozes off in a chair while she talks. ** (337) Nathan: That would've been taking hours, Daveed. You get a good nap while the Zeltros woman is talking, and she pokes you awake to say "I smell caf. I need some caf." She seems to have just gotten off the holocomm. (340) Jankee Mulla: While waiting for anyone else to arrive, Jankee sets up her computer on the table and pulls of general information on the rest of the system Polneye is in to prepare for a planning session. (341) Daveed: He stands, and stretches. "Music to my ears. Sorry, I must have nodded off." (339) Dawn: Dawn, as one of the more heavily wounded (right behind Niari), has been/is spending the night in the medbay. Isn't the first time she's had to spend some quality time on a hospital bed, and it probably won't be the last. She knows the best thing right now is to take her wonds seriously, at least for now. She's walking in to what is the mess-slash-planning room now, walking a little slowly to keeo from opening the several cuts in her midsection. "Hey, folks. Howzit?" At least the pain's keeping her awake... (337) Nathan: Dawn, Niari: you guys would be A-Ok, actually. (340) Jankee Mulla: "Morning Dawn. I'm glad you're on your feet already." (341) Daveed: "I'm not feeling too bad, for having had a bridge dropped on me. How are the cuts? Bacta work its miracles?" (337) Nathan: Niari got a nice dunk in a bacta tank, and your wounds would've been dressed with bacta. You're both hale and whole come morning. (343) Ferrago: Ferrago walks in, squinting, and gives a wailing Rodian yawn. "Mmph," he eloquently and politely greets, lazily raising a hand and sniffing his way to the precious life-giving brew that is caf. He isn't a morning person, and it looks like he may have had trouble sleeping. (337) Nathan: Ackbar and Kya have been holding vigil in the medbay, of course, where you've both had company. Of course, physical trauma's easier to deal with than a nasty case of poisoning, but the Bothan pilot has at least been moved from bacta to a bed. (340) Jankee Mulla: "I came out alright. I was at the edge of the bridge anyway." (337) Nathan: Plenty more caf appears once you guys start to filter in, by the way, delivered by that M-3P0 series protocol droid. (339) Dawn: "Yeah, I'm all right," she says, simply. Shouldn't have tried to shove that Felucian though. My head was pounding for hours." Dawn bounces her head from one side to the other. "I don't recommend that method of taking down walls, by the way." (339) Dawn: "Shouldn't* (340) Jankee Mulla: "Thank you, your service is appreciated." Jankee comments to the droid as it sets down the pot, using the strange accentless cadence she tends to affect when speaking to a droid. (341) Daveed: "Looked painful. And I can vouch for it. Nobody try using the Force on him when we see him again." (337) Nathan: "Of course, ma'am," the droid politely responds as it slips away. (341) Daveed: (are the defectors and people from the cantina there?) (340) Jankee Mulla: "Hmm, that guy on the catwalk hit me with something a lightsaber couldn't block. Once I find a match for the weapon I'm getting one for that purpose." (337) Nathan: They're not. Well, Korra might be impersonating the M-3P0 unit, but that's a slim chance. (337) Nathan: Allanza does filter in with Daveed, but she sits right down and gets to drinking the caf. (343) Ferrago: "Don't use it directly on him," Ferrago adds, finally speaking up after a few sips from his cup. "Throwing things into him works alright." (337) Nathan: ((Not if he picks up a talent for that... I mean, he is a telekinetic prodigy, after all. There's gotta be something to let him reflexively contest thrown objects.)) (337) Nathan: ((Would be kinda silly for a guy whose main schtick is telekinetics to be most easily beaten by having objects hurled at him.)) (341) Daveed: "It was a sonic blaster, Jankee. I've actually got one too, if you want to look at it. Mine's pretty modded, though." The Zeltron Jedi finds a seat and takes a long, grateful drink of caf. (343) Ferrago: (Then I'll just have to out-telekinetic him.) (337) Nathan: ((That'll be a battle to see! A rumble to remember.)) (343) Ferrago: (I've got to start taking more Force Training feats) (341) Daveed: (brb again) (340) Jankee Mulla: "I'll take a look later. I might be able to build one if the machine shops on this ship are currently powered." (337) Nathan: Allanza G sets her cup of caf down, and rubs her eyes. "I've spent the morning talking to your friend Panaka," she says by way of an informative. "Nice guy, gruff and direct, hair like steel. I like that in an older man," she says with a slight smile. (339) Dawn: Dawn looks surprised for a moment then considers that no, it'd have to, wouldn't it? (341) Daveed: (back) (340) Jankee Mulla: "Did you come up with any further plans for polneye?" (337) Nathan: "Well, at the moment, the plan is to move in with settlers - not too many, and not too few. Say, a thousand or so. Enough to call it a settlement, not so much that it'll get out-of-hand in a few years and get sold off to a company. Hopefully." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Do you think you'll have enough defenses to hold it at this point?" Jankee asks, getting to the point immediately. She takes a deep drink of Caf as she speaks. (337) Nathan: "Enough to set up an agricultural base to feed everyone, machine shops, a little spaceport. We have a bit of a disagreement regarding Polneye's formerly-inhabited cities." ** (341) Daveed nods. "That sounds just about right. What sort of disagreement?" ** (337) Nathan: "Well, some of his Nabooian co-conspirators on this are of the idea that we could jumpstart the settlement by scavenging the old cities clean, and he tends to agree with them, as long as appropriate funerary arrangements are made. Me?" She shakes her head. "I'm not sure graverobbing is something I want a hand in." (337) Nathan: "We both agree we don't want to settle anywhere near the old cities, though." (340) Jankee Mulla: "With a thousand people you'll really only have one city to start, with an outlying rural area for agriculture." (341) Daveed: "Mmm. That makes sense. Perhaps the Order could mediate a compromise, if it gets to that point." (337) Nathan: "I'm not sure there's much of a middle grounds between 'recycle the old cities' and 'leave them to stand as a monument to the Yevetha's xenocidal brutality.' It seems pretty binary to me," she says with an ambivalant shrug. "Other than that, though..." (337) Nathan: "As far as security, Panaka's convinced he can recruit enough people with military, paramilitary and security training that we'll have an adequate militia for security duty and such. The real bitch is the air and space." (337) Nathan: "At this point, all we have is that Gozanti cruiser. Now, don't get me a wrong, for a small settlement a Gozanti is more or less the best you could hope for on a tight budget as long as you don't intend to protect more than the sky over your town, but we're planning to make the smallest settlement in what will be the most envied planet of them all." (341) Daveed: "Right. That's where we and the Mon Calamari come in." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Yes, it'd be convenient to find a spare Star Destroyer but the universe doesn't seem to want to cooperate. If you want to bring the cruiser here I'll do what I can to work on it's systems. We can also mount some better weapons on that YT if you wish." (337) Nathan: She grins. "The Harmonious Gale? She's already pretty much second only the Millenium Falcon in terms of speed and modifications and such. Problem is that we'd need her in the air flying, earning, and doing the odd bit of recruitment and rescue and so forth." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Hmm, so what you really need is to add a few fighters to your arsenal." (343) Ferrago: "Maybe some anti-spacecraft guns on the ground. Ion cannons and the like." (339) Dawn: (( EXALT: You. You have a ship. Named after a directional Titan?)) (337) Nathan: She nods. "Fighters would be good, but fighters won't help if a couple of big bulk cruisers show up. That much firepower can be bought for the right price. Ackbar's been making a few inquiries in that direction, but there's something very heavy on his mind right now, it's distracting him." (337) Nathan: ((Actually, I named it after my first Cruiser in Star Trek Online, which I named after a Directional Titan. :) )) ** (341) Daveed nods. "Asyr. The Bothan in the med bay is a friend of his, and he's been worried about her." ** (337) Nathan: "He mentioned something about that, but h was pretty mum about it. I looked her up, and she's supposed to be dead." (337) Nathan: "Then it hit me that if he's trying to be hush about it, making holonet researches on her name from the ship wasn't such a good idea." She cringes, chagrined. (337) Nathan: "Oh, by the way, a message came through for you guys while I was on the holocomm with Panaka." She hands a datapad to Daveed. "From your boss, I think, but it wasn't flagged urgent. I didn't read it." (339) Dawn: "Well, ground batteries are a good start, but you need to arrange 'em right. Need to be some in an easy-to-access position at every point in the colony, without it interfereing too much with everyday activity..." Not that she's put a lot of thought into this. (341) Daveed: "Our boss... Master Skywalker?" Daveed looks at the holopad curiously and opens the message. (340) Jankee Mulla: "Come to think of it, none of us informed him about our Sith encounter. The temple should probably know about that." Jankee adds a bit sheepishly. "I'll put together a message and send it back." (337) Nathan: It's more wonderful news: the Coruscanti police arrived at the scene of the devastation after-the-fact, after you guys high-tailed it. Fortunately for you, the mercenaries' hacker apparently fried out every camera in a five-block radius, so there was no direct video of Jedi involvement, but they spent a few hours questioning him and even took him to the scene of the crime. (337) Nathan: He's already surmised that you encountered Darksiders, and that you're hiding out and will reply when possible. (337) Nathan: Remember, Skywalker's here on Coruscant, for the time being. (341) Daveed: "That's right, I forgot he was on Coruscant too... looks like the police managed to find out we were there." (337) Nathan: Well, they looked at the devastation and the lack of explosive residue and surmised that only the Force could have done it. (337) Nathan: They have no idea it was you guys, or who it was. (341) Daveed: "Well, not us specifically, but Jedi." (341) Daveed: "Not that it was hard to figure out, I guess, with all the lightsaber waving and bridge throwing that went on." (343) Ferrago: "Hey, Jedi aren't the only people who use the Force." (343) Ferrago: "Or lightsabers." (337) Nathan: Manifestly true, as a Felucian shaman was the one who threw the bridges. (337) Nathan: But generally speaking, it is only Jedi, and those trained in the Jedi Arts, who use lightsabers. (341) Daveed: "The constables aren't likely to differentiate... especially answering to Fey'lya." (337) Nathan: Yeah, apparently he expects he'll be answering questions to the Chief-of-State for the next while, and instructs you to direct any questions or reports to his sister. (337) Nathan: Or to C-3P0 if you can't reach her. (339) Dawn: "Well, at least you're not in lockup again." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Well it could be worse. So, I vote we let him handle the bureaucracy for a while and focus on finishing Polneye off, then direct our full attention to the Felucian." (337) Nathan: ((Man, I really made that guy terrifying, didn't I? You guys consider him more of a threat than the guy who's aspiring to claim the name Darth.)) (343) Ferrago: "I don't see why Savix and his weird viney looking master need our full attention, I mean, they're dangerous, sure, but..." (341) Daveed: "I have a feeling if we don't find them, they'll find us. And you can bet it'll be when we least want them to." (343) Ferrago: "And that's when we use their overconfidence to turn the tables on them!" (340) Jankee Mulla: "Any Dark Lord wannabe deserves the full attention of the Jedi. So that he doesn't become a true Dark Lord." (337) Nathan: ((It is his Destiny. Mwahahahaha.)) (339) Dawn: "Better question: How are we going to track them? Remember, every camera in a five-block radius is wrecked, and a secsearch would take hours to days, even with brute-forcing the info. I'd love to track them down, but SigInt isn't gonna be much help, and legwork will step on the toes of the cops..." (343) Ferrago: (I forget, what was the central plot of the campaign before the whole Polneye arc?) (337) Nathan: ((There is one... You just haven't really brushed against it obviously yet.)) (337) Nathan: ((Don't worry, it is coming.)) (341) Daveed: "There's always the force... an adept that powerful would leave a trace wherever he went, especially if he made use of his powers." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Indeed, the clearest path I can think of is a farseeing attempt using the force. The felucian may block it, but he may be too focused on combat to remember to cover his trail." (337) Nathan: Allanza leans on Daveed's shoulder as you guys are talking, since she's out of her depth in Force talk and she knows it. (337) Nathan: ((He's not. Trust me, he's not.)) (340) Jankee Mulla: ((Eh, it's not like my character can read clues like that. I'm not sure how to respond now.)) (337) Nathan: ((Well, you can try to track him with the Force, I suppose.)) (343) Ferrago: "Look, we get ourselves a Ysalamiri. They (343) Ferrago: 'll never expect it, it puts us at a disadvantage too." (343) Ferrago: "Then we shoot them with proton torpedoes." (337) Nathan: "Um..." Allanza G blinks. (340) Jankee Mulla: "Hmm, I'm more worried about finding them than tactics to deal with them when the time comes. But that's certainly a reasonable opening plan." (337) Nathan: Remember, proton torpedoes are nukes. (337) Nathan: You don't want to be firing them in inhabited areas. (341) Daveed: "I'm not sure if that was a joke or not, but either way, let's call it Plan Z." (339) Dawn: "I was gonna say, man, a Slim strafing run would probably be better. At the most, a concussion missile." (343) Ferrago: "I mean mini-proton torpedoes." (337) Nathan: She coughs. "I'd love to see that backstabbing double-crossing villain vaped, of course, but Nemar-Sakin's not exactly the kind of guy to be given to a fit of bloodlust. You didn't just bloody his nose, you cost him three of his crew. Chances are he's turning tail." (343) Ferrago: "Who said anything about the Yarkora? It's the Sith who are crazy." (339) Dawn: "Five, if he doesn't want to deal with Savix and/or the Felucian anymore. I'd give good odds he's licking his wounds and finding new crewmen. Which will probably be difficult. (337) Nathan: "Maybe, but I wouldn't count out Nemar-Sakin, and he's probably still in charge." (337) Nathan: "After all, without him, they're stranded. Neither of those morons knows how to fly a ship." (343) Ferrago: "Then maybe we should go on the offensive now before they recuperate." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Hmm, well then. Perhaps I can find his ship and deal with it. What do you happen to know about it?" (341) Daveed: "That's what I was thinking as well. Allanza, you couldn't feel the depth of their hate for us, their rage. If they want revenge and think he's in their way, they won't hesitate to slaughter him and find someone else to pilot them. Or, if Hagark's half as good at mental attacks as he is at telekinesis, he could just turn the Tarkora into a puppet." (341) Daveed: Daveed sounds more worried about the possibility than anything else. (337) Nathan: She shrugs. "You may be right, I can't say. But what I can say is that that slimy furball is very, very good at manipulating people who could squish him like an insect." She squeezes Daveed's arm. (337) Nathan: "If you think they're a primary concern, well..." She shrugs. "But they're probably off-world by now, looking for a place to regroup." (341) Daveed: "Hmm. You do know him better than we know them. I'm not prepared to say you're wrong." (339) Dawn: "Wasn't their ship busted, according to the horses' mouth?" Dawn tried to remember. (337) Nathan: She nods. "Yes, but if they're as scared as they should be, chances are they'll either pay passage on another ship out of here, steal the parts they need to fix it, or shipjack some poor bastard." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Probably, but it won't hurt to check. Do you know the model of his ship? I doubt it's docked under it's real name but we can certainly check for all of a given make in the city and narrow it down from there." (337) Nathan: She shakes her head. "They don't pay docking fees. They like to find some old landing pad or hangar in the undercity." (339) Dawn: "Oh, I bet BOSS just loves that..." (337) Nathan: She shrugs. "It's not like BOSS can really do a whole lot about it." (343) Ferrago: (BOSS?) (341) Daveed: (Bureau of ships and space?) (339) Dawn: ((ATC IIIIIIINNNN SPAAAAAAACE, for the most part. They're also the ones that publish and sell hyperspace co-ordinates.)) (337) Nathan: ((Ships and Services, actually.)) (343) Ferrago: (Shouldn't that be BSS?) (339) Dawn: ((Yeah, but BOSS sounds better.)) (340) Jankee Mulla: "I see, no use using a computer to look up official registries then." Jankee reluctantly pushes the computer aside and folds her hands. "Then I propose we attempt a farseeing, and if we target the good captain, we may be able to tell if the Sith are still with him." (337) Nathan: Allanza nods. "If you think it's best. I can try and see if I can handle this stuff with Ackbar... Wow, the Ackbar..." She shakes her head. "But really, you guys might have better luck." (341) Daveed: "And at any rate, getting the settlement going is still our top priority. Right, everyone?" (339) Dawn: "I know!" Dawn adds in cheerily to Allanza's note of the Ackbar. (343) Ferrago: "Don't look at me for that. The skills I have developed run strongly toward breaking things." (343) Ferrago: Ferrago says to the suggestion about farseeing. (340) Jankee Mulla: "Perhaps you're right, and I'm being overzealous." Jankee nods. "Very well, let's leave them alone until the settlement is finished. We can always perform a farseeing later." (339) Dawn: "But yeah, getting the infrastructure ready in Polneye is really the bigger thing, especially if the farsight turns up nothing- Or we can hold off on it." Dawn shrugs. (341) Daveed: "Darned right. Getting to meet Ackbar and Panaka in one day, and ride the Phoenix Sunrise? How many people get to do that?" (339) Dawn: "Heh. It's like being at the Bastian Accords all over again." Dawn smiles. (337) Nathan: She grins. "I dunno, one?" She smiles, and leans up, kissing Daveed's cheek, with a coy smile as she pulls back. "Still, one of you - or more - ought to go and talk to Ackbar, see what's so heavy on his mind." (343) Ferrago: "And or boss is Luke Skywalker, who has directed us to contact his sister, former chief of state Leia Organa Solo, or alternately C-3PO if she isn't available." (343) Ferrago: *our (343) Ferrago: "We know all the famous people." (340) Jankee Mulla: ((I'll be back in a moment.)) (343) Ferrago: "Plus, we're travelling with the Daveed!" Ferrago's tone becomes mockingly girlish at the end of this sentence, and he gives Daveed a little jab in the arm. ** (341) Daveed rolls his eyes, with a tolerant grin. "Oh yes, because one former idol is really the equal of two of the most famous names of our time. Besides, have you heard my work? Sometimes even I forget I used to be famous." ** (343) Ferrago: "I haven't, but I'm sure it's amazing. Millions of shrieking tweens can't be wrong." (339) Dawn: "Eh, all right," Dawn stands up, the smile fading, dusting herself off. "Well. I suppose I'd better talk with Ackbar, if I can slay my inner groupie. Besides, your one track foray into isotope wasn't that bad." With a shrug, not much of one for navel gazing when there's work to be done, she walks towards the corridor. (339) Dawn: ((Droids! More metal than you will ever be.)) (341) Daveed: "Trust me, they can..." He blinks and looks after Dawn. "Huh." (339) Dawn: ((Ferrago: YOu'd forgotten about it entirely, hadn't you? Daveed: No, it's just that that track never got any airplay.)) (343) Ferrago: (Good idea!) (343) Ferrago: "You'd forgotten about it entirely, hadn't you?" (343) Ferrago: (;D) (340) Jankee Mulla: ((So. . . do we have an actual plan now?)) (341) Daveed: "Not really, just didn't peg her for listening to anything I did. Either my early drek, or the later stuff that I liked, but drove fans away in droves. I guess the Isotope track was kind of the turning point, though..." (337) Nathan: Well, you were going to go and talk to Ackbar, right? (337) Nathan: Or at least, Dawn is. (337) Nathan: Niari hasn't spoken up much... (343) Ferrago: "You know, Daveed, we have a lot in common. I, too, have worked in the performance arts." (341) Daveed: "Really? Let me guess... classically trained actor?" (343) Ferrago: "Of course! I have spent much time on the stage. Well, mostly while the curtain was down, setting up a scene, making sure the holographic gore was timed correctly and looked realistic enough. But one time, Gesh came down with Ruzarian flu, and I had to fill in for him. It was amazing." (343) Ferrago: "I remembered maybe two of my lines. They never let me act again. But still. Amazing." (337) Nathan: So, only Dawn going? All right. (337) Nathan: And since Niari seems to have collapsed out of exhaustion - which I totally get - we're just gonna say she's still in the bacta tank (339) Dawn: ((Where IS Niari anyway?)) (339) Dawn: ((Ah, yes, that works)) (337) Nathan: ((After having worked a 60-hour week, I can't blame her for having collapsed entirely.)) (343) Ferrago: (Niari's very overworked) (343) Ferrago: (The player that is) (343) Ferrago: (Though, the character too I suppose) (341) Daveed: "Hmm, yes, I can see you up on stage. They'd have no trouble hearing you all the way in the back of the house." (343) Ferrago: "Of course not. I am a master of the art of projection!" (337) Nathan: Dawn, you get to the medbay to find it's lights are dim. Niari is floating in the bacta tank, with Kya sitting against its side, her eyes closed, sleeping though not well, it seems. In another sort-of lit section of the medbay, more bright than that one, is a medical bed occupied by an alert, if bad-sounding, Bothan woman, with Ackbar at her bedside. They seem to be arguing, quietly having a disagreement, but it finishes when they sense another presence in the medbay and clam up. Ackbar turns, to approach you. "Ah, hello," he quietly says. "I have been a remiss host to you and your group, and for that I apologize. I've been preoccupied." (339) Dawn: ((Projecting projectiles, projecting liquids, projecting blasster fire...)) (337) Nathan: He gestures to a side room. (339) Dawn: "It's more than understandable, sir," Dawn says, feeling a little out of her league talking to Ackbar relatively alone like this. (341) Daveed: "Indeed. Why, sometimes you do it even when not intending to, it comes so naturally." ** (339) Dawn really wishes there was someone better at talking than she is around right now. Well, nothing for it, she's going to have to do. She sits in the side room, looking a little concerned. ** (337) Nathan: Ackbar sits in the side room, and sighs. "Tell me, master Jedi, did your comrades fill you in as to the identity of our guest?" (343) Ferrago: "Touche." Ferrago chuckles. "I grew up in a Rodian theater troupe, actually, so maybe I did pick that up. Rodian stage actors are loud as hell; they have to be, to be heard over all the violence. Eventually I split ways with them, but that's where I grew up. I didn't exactly tell any of them before I left, but eh, I was a teenager. I made very bad decisions." (343) Ferrago: "How about you did you get involved in show business? And, better question, why would a reasonably popular singer take up the life of a Jedi?" (343) Ferrago: *How about you, how did you (339) Dawn: "I'm no master, sir. But in vague, terms, yes, they've told me about her." She looks out to the room. "Far as I knew, she was one of the finest, if she is who they told me. And a good friend and wing by any account." She's letting her stripes show again, but at this point she feels it's either let the stripes show or have nothing to talk about. (341) Daveed: "Oh, family business, you might say. My mother was a singer too, and she started taking me on her tours when I was about five. I just kind of grew into doing it for myself." He shrugs, and goes on. "As for the Jedi part of it... it came from the same roots that made me switch styles. I realized that as much as I enjoyed performing, there wasn't... really anything to it. I wanted something more meaningful. I started by experimenting with different kinds of music, raising my critical reviews and decreasing my fan base in direct proprtion, and that was good, while it lasted. In one of my later shows, there happened to be a Jedi in the audience, and he recognized me as having potential. He invited me to the Praxeum. I thought about it for a while, researched everything available on the order from before Palpatine, and finally decided it was what I'd been looking for." (337) Nathan: Ackbar nods. "She was - one of the best. I'd have approved any number of promotions for her that never came across my desk because those damnable Rogues never wanted to risk leaving the cockpit." He chuckles, softly, almost wistfully. "It disturbs me, that she reappeared when she did, but more, how she did. It almost seems as if fate - the Force - is driving those wronged by Borsk Fey'lya together. She doesn't want to listen to me. She can't get past the shame of the way she faked her own death - wants to sink into the crushing depths of comforting nihilism. I can understand that, but there are still people in this galaxy who care about her. I think they deserve to know she's still alive." (337) Nathan: Allanza G listens to Daveed's story with interest, smiling as he tells the tale. (343) Ferrago: Ferrago nods, and gets a slightly wistful look in his eyes. "It was... very different, for me. For one thing, I was at the rock bottom of poverty, slumming in some of the lower sections of Coruscant, with some of the lower life forms of Coruscant." (343) Ferrago: "And yet... at its core, it was the same. I was lost, and the Force found me." ** (341) Daveed nods. "i'm sorry... it's that way for all of us, in the New Order, I think." ** (343) Ferrago: "Sorry? Don't be, I'm not. I wouldn't have it any other way." (343) Ferrago: "I think everyone should spend some time lost so they can appreciate what it is to be found." (340) Jankee Mulla: "Hmm, I don't think I was ever really lost so much as stolen when I found out I would become a Jedi." (340) Jankee Mulla: "I was part of the original team that developed the A-Wing and later the B-Wing. Joining the rebellion was as natural as breathing to me." (341) Daveed: (...does that make Jankee the oldest PC?) (341) Daveed: "Really? That's... fascinating. How did you switch from starship designer to Jedi?" (340) Jankee Mulla: ((Possibly, she' starting to get old for adventuring at 30. She was a prodigy who started starship design in her early teens.)) (340) Jankee Mulla: "I was kidnapped by a group of darksiders who wanted a custom design. Dawn Perkins pulled me out of there, along with Katarn and Skywalker. They tested all involved and I turned up. Rather anticlimactic at the end, really." (343) Ferrago: (Ferrago and Daveed are both 19) (343) Ferrago: (I think) (341) Daveed: (I am. Thought you were older than that, though.) (339) Dawn: "I don't rightly know about anyone 'deserving' anything, but I don't know those involved, either, so I couldn't say," Dawn says, after a long moment. "But I agree, just dropping into despair isn't the right way to go about it. For a while, before I went to Praexum, I had to deal with comrades who had become... Very unkind. There were a lot of times when I'll admit I nearly lost hope, but... I had too much work to do to leave it at that. If she can understand she still has work to do, I think she might pull herself out of it, but I wouldn't know where to begin there." (343) Ferrago: (Ferrago was the oldest PC when we started last year, but all the original PCs were teens. I suppose he could've turned 20 by now.) (340) Jankee Mulla: "I don't know if you've seen that advanced R7 wandering around the temple, I built it as a lab assistant while I was captive and had it construct a smuggling compartment. Then I hid there during the fighting." (337) Nathan: Ackbar tugs at his barbels. "From what she's told me, Fey'lya made some very... Despicable threats and promises to her, and I would very much like to know who that Bothan they buried in her crypt was. She faked her own death to get out from under his thumb, so she could work towards enacting a change in Bothan society as a whole through education." (343) Ferrago: "Anticlimactic? Sounds like the most exciting story so far to me. You got daringly rescued and became a member of an elite order of powerful beings with glowy killy sticks. What's anticlimactic about that?" (340) Jankee Mulla: "I supppose the fact that I spent the whole battle hiding feels a bit like a failure to me. I wasn't proactive to the end." (341) Daveed: "Certainly not as boring as my story. The most danger I was in right before my training was having to shake a Hutt's hand at my last concert's reception." (337) Nathan: Allanza G snorts. "Shaking a Hutt's hand can be the most dangerous thing you can do," she says with a bitter tone in her voice. (343) Ferrago: "Ahh, hutts. Fickle things. One minute, they're welcoming you with open, flabby, slimy arms, and importantly, lots of credits. The next minute, they want to feed you to something big and toothy because Gesh got Ruzarian flu and the stand-in only remembered about two of his lines." (339) Dawn: "If I would hazard a guess, a teacher or informant," Dawn shrugs. "Take the place of someone already somewhat trusted in that regard. That seems like it'd be a bit too obvious, though, and I'm probably digressing. If she wants to educate, though... There is nothing so good, that someone, somewhere, will not hate it, especially if they're making as many enemies through fear as Fey'la apparently is." (341) Daveed: "...I see you both speak from experience. I do shudder to think sometimes what Sorma might have done if he hadn't enjoyed the show." (339) Dawn: "In a way, becoming Chancellor might have been the worst thing he could have done for his way of life." ** (341) Daveed unconsciously wipes his hand on his trousers at the memory. ** (337) Nathan: ((Chief of State.)) (339) Dawn: ((Sorry. Derp. Yeah, that's what she said, of course it is)) (337) Nathan: Ackbar snorts softly. "Fey'lya's never been more popular, and his way of thinking never more popular. Still..." He shakes his head. "It's not my place to disclose what he did to earn her wrath in the first place. I had hoped a Jedi might be able to speak some more sense to her. Perhaps a pilot would have better luck than an old man she has no use for." (341) Daveed: (brb) (343) Ferrago: "Thus far, I have found you Zeltrons to be a considerably more pleasant species." He makes a few eyes at Allanza. "I hope our relationship will become only more pleasant with time." (337) Nathan: Allanza grins, though sleepily, at Ferrago. (343) Ferrago: "And hard work, of course," he adds, fully aware that he's being cheeky. (341) Daveed: (back) (337) Nathan: She yawns, and chuckles. "It's too early in the morning for flirting, you cute little boy." She reaches across the table, stroking Ferrago's cheek. "Tryagain after I'm feeling more alive than warmed-over leftovers, mmmh?" (339) Dawn: "Dunno how much I can do, sir- a lot of the others are better at talking and convincing than I am. Still, can't hurt to give it a shot, I suppose." Once again, a problem she can't shoot. "And I can't imagine as it is she's gonna want to talk much to me. Doesn't know me from any other human." (337) Nathan: Ackbar chuckles. "Not quite just any other human. A Jedi, a pilot, and a member of a squadron raised by Wedge Antillies. I think you've got as much of a chance as anyone here of opening her up." (341) Daveed: "More pleasant than a Hutt is kind of damning with faint praise, but I'll take it." He gives the rodian a mock bow. (339) Dawn: "Maybe." She looks out the side at Niari and Kya. Poor kids. She probably should have gone after Savix while they had the chance, but getting rid of that bastard leader of theirs seemed like the safer, more sound bet. "I'll do as right as I can." A moment's rest. "Right." (337) Nathan: Ackbar nods. "Thank you." (337) Nathan: ((Wow, my eyes will barely stay open.)) (343) Ferrago: (You're that tired?) (340) Jankee Mulla: ((Well it is getting late.)) (337) Nathan: ((I've been up since 1 in the morning. :( )) (339) Dawn: "You're welcome, sir." Dawn stands up and walks out of the side room, and takes a moment to look in on Niari's tank, placing a hand on the side of it, if anything, looking more concerned. She grimaces a little. "Get better soon, okay?" Knowing that Niari was inevitably still unconscious in the bacta anyway, there's not a lot else she can say to her. (343) Ferrago: (7:35 here) (343) Ferrago: (Oh, wow) (343) Ferrago: (I didn't sleep last night and didn't get much of a nap today, but feel surprisingly alright) (337) Nathan: Kya's eyes open up, sleepily, and she looks up at dawn, nodding in thanks as she slumps her head back down. (343) Ferrago: (I'm sure I'll crash tonight) (337) Nathan: ((I feel like hell. I didn't manage to get the nap.)) (337) Nathan: ((Would you guys mind overmuch if I vanished? I can do Dawn later, out-of-game, easily, and the same if any of you need to talk to an NPC or anything.)) (341) Daveed: (Was gonna say, since we're not doing much anywah, you want to call it early?) (339) Dawn: ((I've got no trouble with that. (343) Ferrago: (I'm good with that.) (337) Nathan: Alright. Do you guys particularly feel like you're gonna be in the mood to play on Boxing Day? (340) Jankee Mulla: ((What's boxing day?)) (337) Nathan: December 26th. (343) Ferrago: (I'd heard of it, but it took me a second to remember what day it was. Are you American?) (337) Nathan: Yes, I am. (341) Daveed: Hmmm. Up to everyone else. (343) Ferrago: (I know it seems ethnocentric of me to assume people are American. I'm not sure why I assumed you were one, mostly because of your time zone I think.) (343) Ferrago: (Ahh. Hmm. Alrighty.) (341) Daveed: I can take it or leave it. (343) Ferrago: (I wouldn't mind.) (340) Jankee Mulla: ((It's no big deal to me.)) (337) Nathan: Alright, I'll try to be more awake next week. Until then, 875 XP. (337) Nathan: I'll do the wohle log thing later. Good night, guys. Sorry. (341) Daveed: no problem, man. (340) Jankee Mulla: Good night. (343) Ferrago: No problemo. Night. (343) Ferrago: Sleep well, dude. (343) Ferrago: Disconnecting from server... (343) Ferrago (exit): 20:48 (340) Jankee Mulla: Disconnecting from server... (340) Jankee Mulla (exit): 20:48 (341) Daveed: I'll hop off here too. Still on AIM, though. (341) Daveed: Disconnecting from server... (341) Daveed (exit): 20:48 (339) fabricati (exit): 20:50 (338) Niari (exit): 22:35 Category:Knights of the New Republic